


Feeling Blue

by katie_b



Series: Out of the Blue [1]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, for now, im chucking it out in the next one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_b/pseuds/katie_b
Summary: A calm evening with Danny and Blue during the peaceful eight years.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Series: Out of the Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> the world is absolutely too shitty right now to pretend we don't want or need some danny torrance fluff. this is going to be part of a series, the second one is written already, gonna post it soon  
> (shout out to miki for putting up with me, giving me ideas and validation, and dragging me into fandoms)

You hear the front door unlock, just as you're done in the shower, and you smile to yourself. Always with the perfect timing. 

"I'm home, Blue!" you hear Danny say. 

"In the shower!" you respond, even as you're walking out, your hair wrapped in a towel. 

"Without me?" 

"I didn't know when you'll be back. Your message was pretty vague." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was Miriam, she..." he drifts off for a moment, his eyes far away. "It was her time." 

You approach him, sneaking your arms around his waist and resting your head against his back. "Did she go peacefully?" you ask, your voice muffled by Danny's sweater. 

"Less than others. She was scared." 

You hum in response. "Not everyone sees it as going to sleep, I guess." 

You feel him sigh and lean into your embrace. Nights like these, they are always the hardest on him, have been for as long as you've known him. 

"Well, Doctor Sleep," you say, untangling yourself from him, "how about you take a shower, too, and then we can do whatever you like?" You put just enough innuendo in your voice, making him laugh in response. 

"You got it, Blue," he says, pressing a kiss to your forehead before going to take that shower. 

You quickly dry off your hair and put on your pyjamas. As you settle yourself on the couch, you find yourself staring at the large blackboard hanging on the wall in the corner of the living room. Some mornings there would be a greeting written on it in a distinctly child-like handwriting. 

You asked Danny about it one time, and he explained it as a child with the Shining trying to communicate. 

"You draw everyone to you, Firefly," you said, looking at the butterflies and flowers drawn across the board. 

"You really like that nickname, don't you?" 

You hummed in response, sipping your coffee. "It fits you. Glittering, shiny-" You grinned. "Adorable." 

"You're awful, Blue," he said with a shake of his head. 

"You still love me." 

He smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I do." 

The water turning off brings you out of your thoughts, and Danny steps out of the bathroom, steam curling around him. Even in the middle of summer, he washes with water close to scalding. You smile at him, chasing the thought away. Now isn't the time for such thoughts, not with the day weighing on you both. 

He settles down next to you, the minty smell of his shampoo instinctively making you relax. Neither one of you moves to turn on the TV. He wraps an arm around you, and you lean into his chest. 

"Miriam had trouble remembering," Danny starts, his voice soft. "She thought she was in the country with her husband, Anthony. Said I reminded her of him." 

You can see where this is going. 

"Near the end, she was gone completely, and scared of leaving Anthony alone." His voice is solemn now, and he holds you tighter. "So I... made it easier for her." 

"You helped her fall asleep. There's nothing wrong with that." You turn to look up at him to find him already looking up at you. 

"It's been getting easier for the past year," he says. "I've been seeing more... visions, and using the Shine to help, and it feels good to help." 

"Hasn't it always?" 

"Not exactly." He sighs and looks at the board. "I knew I was helping people, but it was really hard in the beginning. I've spent so long trying to hide it, after everything that happened, it was difficult to-" 

"-to let yourself shine." The words are barely audible as they leave your lips, but Danny stills against you. 

"You've always shined, you know," you continue, trailing your fingers along his arm. "To me, at least." 

"Have I?" 

You nod. "I remember when I first saw you, out in the square." The memory brings out a smile. "You had that terrible beard-" 

"Hey!" 

"-and you were looking around, completely lost. It was a sunny day, and everything was so bright, but you..." You close your eyes, reveling in the memory; the way Danny's hair seemed golden in the sunlight, the way everything seemed to slow down as you stopped in the middle of the street, only a horn from a passing car making you hurry along to the square. 

"You were the brightest thing I've ever seen, Firefly." 

There's silence after those words, long enough that you start wondering whether you said something wrong. You frown, sitting up straight and looking at Danny. 

There is a strange look on his face as he raises his hand and cups your cheek. 

"What?" you ask, turning your head slightly and kissing his palm. 

"You never told me that was the first time you saw me." 

"I thought you knew. What did you think, when was it?" 

He shrugs, tucking your hair behind your ear. "I don't know, I guess when I spilled coffee on you that time." 

You laugh. "No, no, I had you on my radar long before that." Out of curiosity, you ask, "When did you first notice me? Before the coffee?" 

Something like bashfulness darts across his face, and he lowers his hand. "Blue, it's a-" 

"-And the nickname. You never explained it." 

"Blue fits you," he says. 

You raise your eyebrow. "Not good enough. Come on, we're laying our souls bare." You lean in, giving him a quick kiss. "Please?" 

He sighs, breaking out into a grin. "It was the same week I arrived here. Billy vouched for me so I got a place, took me to the meetings, and I got a job at the hospice." The grin is gone, replaced by a frown. "It was still difficult to adjust to... a clear mind, I guess. To the Shining. And walking helped. Still does, as you know very well." 

You smile, leaning back against the couch, but staying quiet. Firefly's never told this story before, and you're looking forward to hearing it. 

"So I went for a walk one morning, the sun was barely up. The whole town was empty except for one person. There was someone walking in front of me, far enough away that they didn't notice me. All I saw was... blue. A shiny light blue." 

"My coat?" you ask suddenly. It was your favorite until a rainstorm ruined it. But that happened before Danny even asked you out. 

He nods. "You didn't Shine," he clarifies, "but you shone. You shone Blue." 

There's a beat of silence, and then you're laughing, laughing loudly and pressing your lips against Danny's. 

It's a messy, shining kiss, not helped by the fact you're still giggling. His arms come up to your shoulder, and he breaks the kiss, pushing you away slightly. 

"We're a sappy pair," you say, looking into his eyes. 

His gaze falls to your ear for a moment, and he huffs out a laugh. "Your earrings are in the underwear drawer. You were in a hurry this morning." 

You lean forward, treading your hand through his hair. "I love you, Firefly," you say; the simple truth. 

He presses his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. "Love you right back, Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated! i have a [tumblr](https://bibia-be-ye-ye-ye.tumblr.com/) come say hi


End file.
